


Tales from the Sails

by NowICan_CCC



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Omnic crisis but not omnics exactly, Pirates, Romance, Slow Burn, Tags May Change, Team Talon (Overwatch), not human but not robot omnics, still discriminated against tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-04-23 13:24:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14333376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NowICan_CCC/pseuds/NowICan_CCC
Summary: Talon is a swashbuckling crew of greedy pirate misfits looking for a good way to steal and plunder any ship passing by with the wrong kind of people on it. Mortal enemies with the crew known as Overwatch, a used to be government based security pirate organization, has banded together once again illegally with a few new recruits.When trouble strikes and the two teams must work together, a whole lot of arguing and name calling, and funnily enough romance, starts. Will the two teams be able to get along before they are both defeated entirely? Will the crushes between the enemy lines work out or grow? Find out in Tales from the Sails.(Note: Hanzo, Zarya, Roadhog, and Junkrat will be working for Talon, mainly because i feel they don't have enough to really combat against the reformed overwatch. Smut? Maybe. Some OCs used as plot devices. I will add more tags as I go).Rated T for Talon





	1. Talon, what do you know, the terrors of the sea

**Author's Note:**

> Whoo! First fanfic on AO3. I don't write very well, but I made this for my gf because she loves overwatch as much as I do ha ha. There is going to be some specific ships in this so try not to be too narrow minded I guess.
> 
> One thing I may add is that I aged down Moira and aged up Doomfist, so that there both in their thirties.

Her name was Widowmaker, a French water woman who had a good enough skill set to easily slip into Talon as a talented mistress they wanted apart of their crew. She was still spiteful they got that new recruit that was also a sniper like her, but he didn't have what it took to be a lookout. He even admitted to preferring the ground of the ship rather than the birds nest high up on the mast. 

She kept her eyes peeled, every now and then looking in a telescope to see if she could spot any enemy ships. Ever since the overwatch crew had came back toegther, with a few new faces, the whole Talon crew had been on edge. Their rivalries with them went deep, hitting a personal home with co-captain Reyes (his pirate name being Reaper). 

Someone was sneakily clambering up the rope ladder that lead to the birds nest where Amélie was perched. She watched as a burnt and balding head popped up above the lining of the best, his big amber eyes alert. 

"Hey a there mate! Orange haired Sheila wanted ya to come down and grab some grub," He smiled, gold tooth showing, and teetered, giggling to himself. 

She didn't hate the aussie, but she wasn't fond of him either. He was either thinking about some thing totally barbaric, showing by his wicked grin, or of some thing so funny he giggled at nothing aloud (or maybe some thing so barbaric it was funny). The purple sea woman gave a curt nod, Junkrat's blonde head disappearing back down under the birds nest as he clambered back down the ropes. It must be a tricky feat seeing as the aussie had a hook for a hand. 

She easily settled a few things down, organizing before climbing after Jamison. Her frills on the side of her face twitched, hoping to go for a small dive. She scratched the scales on the back of her neck, her feet hitting the wooden floor of the ship. She passed by a large man, standing at almost eight feet. 

"Hello," She replied in a smooth voice, the man turning. 

"Hey," he grunted. His sharks mask covered his whole face, two small bottle like things sticking out from the sides. He tilted his large head, "Where did Jamie go?" 

"I am unsure Mako, but I do believe he got food," Amélie replied, turning on her heels and briskly walking away. She didnt hate the big guy, but was neutral on him like she was neutral with Junkrat. She had to admit she did like Mako a small bit more, seeing as he was quiet and didn't say much. 

She entered their small dinning area that was more or less a cafeteria, Moira worked over a fire stove, and when Widowmaker came in she looked at her. She ginger headed woman questioned her, "Grilled or fried?" 

"Grilled." 

The woman nodded and settled a fish on a plate. Amélie accepted it with a small nod of gratitude before she settled herself at one of the wooden tables. The new recruit, Hanzo, sat at the same table, silently eating his fish. He looked at her, and a brow raised when she began to lift a forceful of the meat to her mouth.  
"Is that not... cannibalism?" 

The French lady groaned and looked at him, "Not every fish is the same species, then sharks a would be cannibals. No, I am a Sea Woman, not a fish, though I do have gills and webbed feet and hands," she informed the ravenette Japanese man.

"Ah I see, I am sorry," the man bowed his head and finished off his fish. He hesitantly stood, before stopping and sighing. "Listen, I found something while I was cleaning barnacles off the side of our ship yesterday."

"Hmm? And what is it?" Amélie asked, disinterest showing in her voice. 

Hanzo's voice lowered, "a bottle that had a message in it. A cry for help..." He leaned in and whispered the last part, "From Overwatch." 

Amélie almost spit put her food as she looked at the man in pure shock and horror, "Have they banded together again?!?" 

"I am unsure," Hanzo shook his head as he surfed in his pocket for the bottle. He took it out, the small glass jar in his hands as he screwed off the lid and handed the slightly freyed parchment to Amélie. 

Her eyes darted over the words, reading fast.

To my Overwatch Crew:  
The queen and king have found out who I am and tracked me down. I cannot be a spy anymore. I must leave before they slaughter me. Save the people I beg of you.  
She looked it up and down, "some king and queen doing bad stuff?" She shook her head, "Makes no sense why Overwatch would want to engage in that sort of thing, aren't they supposed to only stop pirates like us?" 

Hanzo shook his head, "Seems they bit off more than they could chew in this situation." 

She nodded before standing, the paper still in her hand as she motioned Moira over. The woman came over, her eyes squinted in silent anger. Widowmaker showed her the note, no words exchanged at all. The Irish woman's eyes widened before she nodded. 

"Banded back together I see, come, we must show the captain," she waved them to follow her and the two snipers did. The gingers heels clicked along with Amélie's across the wooden deck, Hanzo's feet making a small clang sound from the metal.  
A large Russian woman passed them, her hair a bright pink color, she had menacing eyes with a deadly scar right above her left eye. Her hands were large and bear like, with claws, her body matching with its structure. She smiled at them, somehow appearing warm and welcoming with a menacing stature, "Hello good friends." 

Amélie nodded, and Hanzo did too, with their greeting, Moira giving a small wave. They carried on past her, running into another one of their crew-mates.

"Oi ya Rutledge, could ya imagine the gold on that thing?" Junkrat waved his arms widely as he talked about something, "We should steal it!" 

Mako let out a rumbling sigh, rubbing his mask as he sealed with the junker. He grunted as the three passed and shook his head before grabbing Junkrat's arm.  
Jamie started to say something before he erupted into giggles, "I just thought of the funniest thing! Hold up, you're gonna need with chair for this one!" He shouted as he was dragged away from them. 

They eventurally reached the planning room of the captain and co-captain. Moira knocked, remaining very correct in her posture. The door swung open, Reaper's masked face greeting them. 

"Whatta ya want?" He glared at them, "Hope you didn't get in trouble like the Estúpida niña behind me." 

"I am not a little girl!" An angry Mexican tinted voice came as Sombra pushed her way past Captain Reaper, "hombre gruñón viejo, Al diablo con tus reglas." 

"Barnacle cleaning duty for the next two weeks Sombra," Doomfist called with an assertive voice as Sombra stalked off, cursing and mumbling in Spanish. 

The large African returned towards the the three, his eyes softening when they laid on Moira for a few seconds, before the barrier was put back up again. He waved them into the room, a map behind him that Reaper immediately went back to, marking things. Moira sat at one of the chairs situated at an odd desk thing right in front of Captain Doomfist. A smile crossed her usually tight lips, and the man smiled, though small and very tight, back at her. 

"What brings you three in here today?" He asked as he sat down in his chair, letting the three pirates get settled. 

"A note," Hanzo replied as he motioned to Moira, who handed her lover the frail parchment. He reached out and grabbed it in his large metallic hand, the technology above the time. He unfolded it and read the words on the page carefully, and the three were surprised to see not much of a surprised reaction. 

He just scowled, "Reaper, our prediction was correct! When did you find this?" 

The two women looked at Hanzo who cleared his throat and answered, "This morning Cap'n," He looked at his lap, "When i was on barnacle duty." 

"Ah, I see," he looked at Widowmaker, "Amélie, get to your post and keep a keen eye on the water. Hanzo,Sombra has barnacle duty next two weeks, I want you to be a lookout on the ground." 

Hanzo clearly sat a little straighter at the order, excited to finally do something cool.  
"And Moira," his voice softened a small bit, "Allow the team to eat quick meals for the next few days, I want you to work on your tech for now."  
Her eyes lit up and a soft smile was plastered on her face, "Yes Akande." She stood and reached over and pecked his cheek, "Any orders you would like for me to give the others?" 

"Yes, Jamie can keep doing... whatever he does, but i would like heightened security, longer shifts for Zarya and Mako that means. Reaper and i will try and predict when they will arrive with one eyesight," He looked at the hooded man over his shoulder, who nodded.


	2. My so called enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter in the same night. Noob 101 right here boys

Hanzo stalked up and down the ship, eyes keen in the dim light of the night. He stifled a yawn, remembering how his captain's had ordered him to take two night shifts in a row. He rubbed an eye, before looking to the ocean once again. He wasn't used to living on a boat, but he didn't dislike it. He had an odd fascination with the sea, and just watching it ripple gave him the courage to stay awake these long nights. 

Jesus, Overwatch was so dangerous, he could understand why Captain Doomfist was so uptight about it. After all, Hanzo knew and saw the news and heard the stories passed around about them. A silver bird, a half giant, a fallen angel, the crew literally made of mostly half-beings and malforms, the race that they fought for. But their own commander was a human, a man named Jack Morrison who was dead now. 

If their commander was dead... how would they ban back together?  
The Japanese man shook his head and looked back out to sea, noticing a small dot in the distance that didn't look like land or an island. He walked closer to the railing, before noticing it's distinguished looks. 

It was a ship. 

A small one, one that could easily fit into the cafeteria of Talon's ship. Nonetheless it was a ship, and he was to alert anyone of one. He ran over to a bell located on the railing, ment to signal an approach of an enemy. He rang it as loud as a could, and the first person next to him was Widowmaker. 

"Did you-" she suddenly spotted the small dot, now growing larger. She smiled slightly, "Nice one newbie. Cap should be-" 

Doomfist and Reaper were by their sides in a half second later, though in night wear. 

"Holy shit," Reaper cursed, "It is a ship... it's small..." 

"Yes and..." Doomfist squinted as two more pairs of thundering steps approached them, Mako breathing heavily through his mask as he rolled one of the cannons into position. 

"Its a white flag!" Widowmaker gasped, "I see the overwatch flag on their sail, and a woman is waving the white flag!" 

"It is true!" Hanzo agreed as he began to see what Amélie did. He looked at her, a triumphant smile on both of their faces. 

"Does that mean we can blow them up?!?" Jamie asked excitedly, pushing his way between the two snipers to almost lean over the edge of the ship. His amber eyes were wide and staring as he tried to spot the boat. 

Moira appeared out of darkness and reached over, grabbed the boy, and yanked him back onto the ship. She glared at him, "No, that means surrender, they are asking to kindly approach us," she looked at Doomfist, her eyes softening, "Right, Akande?" 

The captain smiled softly in return, "ye-"

"NO!" Reaper shook his head, "We must kill those fuckers! All that they stand for is absolute shit! TALON TALON TALON!" He began to cheer, Junkrat giggling and joining him before tripping and falling, smacking his chin against the wooden deck.

"No." Doomfist shook his head, "We must ensure them to come peacefully. We are Talon, not monsters, and we must see what they want to say." 

Moira nodded, along with Hanzo and Amélie, backing up their captain. Reaper just crossed his arms and looked away as the ship came into view. Mako stopped setting up the cannons, staring at the dot, before looking back at his crew, "Where's Sombra and Zarya?" 

"Boo!" Sombra taunted as she appeared right behind Junkrat, making him fly into the air from surprise, almost falling right into the ocean. Mako had to grab his arm and yank him to get him to not dive into the cold depths. 

Zarya appeared soon after, carrying her giant Canon of a gun. She looked at them all, and realized that they weren't preparing for attack, "Ah, i see it may be false alarm?" She asked in broken English. 

"Its overwatch all right," Reaper hissed, "But they have a white flag." 

Zarya's eyes widened but brightened at the same time, "Ah so no battle? I was hoping for one, but peace good too." 

As the boat neared the Talon crew got a good look at the three people on board. Reaper recognized all three, having worked for them before. Angela, a beautiful fallen angel with large silvery and gold shining soft white wings. Jesse McCree, a man from America who sported a cowboy hat with a few tricks up his sleeve. Finally, that stupid face now covered with a piece of dark blue cloth and his eyes covered by a not so normal pair of goggles/visor glasses things. 

While Doomfist, Moira, Sombra, and Amélie all knew who they were, they didn't know them on a personal level like Reaper. Mako, Junkrat, and Zarya stood in their positions, just silently judging the people they had not yet met. 

The boat got close enough for Angela to pick up the white flag and gracefully fly up the side of the ship and lower herself onto the deck. She spread her wings gloriously, the moonlight bouncing off them and sending reflections of silver light down upon them. A sign of peace among many of the flying humanoid species. Everyone choked on their spit at how dazzling she looked. 

"Hello!" She greeted politely, her feet finally hitting the ground and her snow white wings closing and clutching close to her body. "I am Doctor Angela Ziegler, a fallen angel from Overwatch." 

While she was talking Zarya had been kind enough to lower ropes to allow Commander Jack and McCree on board. When the two stepped foot on board, the entire ship could feel Hanzo stiffen. 

McCree tipped his hat, "My name is Jesse McCree," he smiled, his brown eyes gleaming in amusement, "I work for Overwatch too." 

"And i, am Commander Jack Morrison, the 'captain' of Overwatch," he looked at Captain Reyes, his white hair slightly messy from the night wind, "And we come to-"

"And i am Junkrat! I-" the Aussie started before Mako grabbed his mouth, making the skinny pyro-maniac squirm. Angela giggled and held a hand up to her mouth, her blue eyes wide and apologizing. 

Mako grunted a small chuckled making the entire Talon crew stared with surprise. When did Rutledge ever laugh? The man then nodded at the Overwatch commander to continue, growling out a "sorry".

Jack then continued, "We come to ask for an alliance."

"Never with you Morrison!" Reaper hissed as he stuck his masked head near the commanders face, "I didn't want to become this! I didn't want to be a shadow spirit! But you made me-" 

"I'm sorry Reyes!" Jack hissed as he grabbed the man's shoulders, "I'm sorry! Do you know how long I've waited to just tell you that you son of a bitch? You ran away from us! It was an accident you idiot! Do you think I would ever purposefully..." He began to shake, and his breathing got fast, like he was crying behind his visor. 

Reaper was clearly stunned and embarrassed, he patted the man's back, "Y-You jackass... you fucking jackass, embarrassing me in front of my crew and everything." 

The soldier just shook his head before hugging the shadow spirit of a man, the other hugging back, though slowly. 

Angela smiled graciously, "All amends are made..." 

"Except they aren't," Jesse McCree turned to Hanzo, whose breath audibly hitched in his throat as he glared at the cowboy, eyes asking what he wanted. The brunette chuckled, "I'll go get him," he stated before he climbed back down the ship onto his.   
Angela looked apologetically to Hanzo, "He's not in tip top shape, but it was the only way I could fix him."

Moira looked from Angela to her new crew mate, her eyes questioning as she stared at the gaping Japanese archer, "Who exactly?" 

"Genji..." 

"Didn't ya kill him?" Jamie asked dumbly, his orange eyes going two different ways. Mako slapped his shoulder and Jamie yelped and pouted, looking up at the big man.   
Hanzo breathed as he saw McCree climb back into the wooden ship. Hanzo rushed to his side and looked down, offering a hand and everything to help his now revived brother back up. A small thank you was muttered in response as Genji climbed aboard, now exposed to everyone. 

The boy in question had green hair sprouting from his head, but that was probably the least odd part of him. Half of his scarred face was covered in a handkerchief, quite simular to Jack. His dead eyes had slits in them, much like a reptilian humanoid. The man's ears were pointed and barely frilled, like a sea man. More similarities to a sea man even included the slightly scaly texture to his exposed arm. But, his hand was normal, like an average human. However, his other hand wasn't... it had three slots in his half-armour, probably where he was able to store and fire weapons. Most odd was probably his tail, it's function as to what made it a necessity to keep him alive was unknown- but it was fuzzy and dark grey, like the cat humans; Brownies. 

Moira noticed the questioning glances everyone sent in the direction of it, and she waved it off, "Spine needed fixing, and if it was still unbalanced a tail would help keep him on point." 

Angela nodded and smiled, but Sombra was everything but. She put her hands on her hips and looked at Angela with two fury infused brown eyes, "He's a half breed! You made him into a half breed!" 

"Both parents were human! He is not a half breed!" Hanzo fought as he put a hand on his brothers shoulder, whose eyes brightened at his brothers (even thought slight) acceptance. "But still... I do not understand why this is what had become of you, but in dire situations, dire measures are needed." 

Angela nodded, "Yes... I apologize he may not be to... everyone's liking." She cast a glance at Sombra. 

Genji then spoke, his voice relatively normal with a hiss to it from all his add ons, "It is ok. Not everyone will appreciate certain things. You tried your best Angela."   
"Why are you here?" Doomfist asked, taking a step on front of his crew, eyes narrowing. 

Angela took a small step back, allowing Morrison to speak, "We want an alliance." 

"What's in it for us?" Reaper hissed. 

"Money-" 

"YES!" Junkrat agreed for his captain's, only to get Mako to grab his shoulder and shake his head at him. 

Morrison sighed before continuing, "Money reward. A king and queen have been tormenting their kingdom. It's not too big, but it's big enough to where we can't save the people. We need help. We ask to put our differences aside to aid these people." 

"And why should we care about these people?" Doomfist inquired, "What is happening to them that makes the king and queen so bad?" 

Genji spoke, "They are taking innocent civilians and torturing them, experimenting in them to transform them into odd creatures. Not even half breeds or magi, some thing other than that. It's... horrible." 

Moira stepped forward, her brows furrowing, "What exactly... are they made into?"

Genji, Angela, Morrison, and McCree all shared a small look before Jesse started to say something, "Well... one of our teammates was... experimented on and she..."   
"It's Illios isn't it?" Asked Moira as she looked to Doomfist, the two sharing a look of pure rath and sadness. 

"Cynthia..." Akande muttered as he looked to his love, the twos eyes sharing secrets. 

When the cover arch crew nodded Doomfist stepped forward holding out his flesh hand, "We agree." 

The commander took it, nodding his head, "Thank you." 

 

~~~

 

"OOOOOOOOH!!!" Jamie cried as he leapt onto his hammock, the ragged thing shaking as his skinny body wiggled in it, "That Blondie was pretty hot!" 

Hanzo scoffed at him as he prepared his much more clean and tidy cot. He laid his ravenette head down on his rice pillow, "You have no respect you Junker." 

"OI!" Junkrat looked down at him, baring his yellow teeth, "Youre just a baka!" 

"Jamie... go to sleep," Mako rumbled from his yellowed mattress on the floor. 

"That brunette cowboy wasn't too bad lookin either," Jamison continued, though a little quieter. 

Hanzo visibly tensed, "You thought a male looked pretty?"

"Yeah. Ya did too Mr. Grump grump." 

Hanzo hesitated a moment before he grunted a small "no". 

Zarya rubbed her face with her bear paws, tiredness clear on her face. She shook her head before smiling warmly, "Sleep, yea? But who Cynthia?" 

"Cynthia," Amélie answered her as she looked down from the fluffy hammock she slept in, "was Moira's daughter." 

"And Doomfist too?" Zarya asked as she settled down into her wolf skin blanket. 

"Yes. She was taken from them back when Moira was a royal scientist in Illios. Moira tried to get her back but left when she realized that the king and queen were not going to budge in their decision. She and Captain probably think she's still out there now that they know the experiments have worked," she inspected her nails, her small frills ruffling. 

Mako grunted and turned away from them, pulling his ungodly small blanket over his head to signal he didn't care about stories. He just wanted sleep. 

Jamie swung his leg over the edge of his hammock, resting his arms behind his head, "Ya know, that means they fucked before." 

Everyone groaned at the picture Junkrat out in their minds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos and comment if you want!


	3. Backseat Riders From Under the Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew of Talon and Overwatch are finding their way back to Overwatch's main base. But- Jamie is stupid, and a small bit of conflict arises in between the cross crew friendships.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I have been working my ass off writing this chapter, and I redid it twice because I felt just made certain characters wrong.   
> BUT EITHER WAY- it's out now. 
> 
>  
> 
> Ps I still can't write or even figure out how this cite works SOOOOOOOO

__

"Ya know, I've always been interested in bows, just never thought to try one," Jesse stated the next day around the other Talon crew members at a table. They shared a breakfast together, intending to set off for Overwatch's main ship that day. Maybe even stop at their land base.

  
"Well!" Hanzo grabbed his bow away from the cowboy, "Hands off! Only Shimada's know the way of the Sea Serpent, and you cannot handle my bow like one of your pitiful guns!"

  
McCree held up his hands, his eyes flashing with humor as a grin crossed his face, "Sorry, didn't mean ta disrespect ya there big guy."   
"Nah he ain't big, that's Sharkie ya gotta worry about," Junkrat obnoxiously cut in, elbowing the brunette overwatch member and pointing with his hook towards Mako.

  
Angela laughed, "Aren't you lively!"

  
"You get tired of his 'liveliness' after a few years," Mako grunted, earning another whole hearted chuckle from the blond angel.

  
Doomfist and Morrison were marking things on a map together, Reaper joining them with a cup of coffee. Moira looked over her shoulder from where she slaved away at the stove, her eyes on Angela, "You said you thought you brought enough food to allow you to come here and back, yet you showed me your storage and none is there. What do you think happened to it?"

  
The angel jabbed a thumb in the direction of McCree, "His appetite got too big one night. Ate ALL of our food."

  
Jesse laughed and shook his head, "Appitite of an animal!" He joked, Genji and Angela being the only two who seemed to get the joke.

  
_Animal_? Hanzo wondered why that was so funny to them.

  
"Ha! Moira used to say same to me!" Zarya smiled warmly as she held up her bear-ish hands and waved her small, fluffy tail.

  
Genji nodded, "A bear woman I see."

  
"Yes! Back in Russia I was-" Zarya started her story before Captain Reaper slammed his hands against the table, signaling everyone to shut up. Angela almost fell out of her seat she was so startled.

  
"Listen..." he hissed, "Hanzo, you have birds nest today. Sombra is already out and scrubbing the barnacles. Widow, Jamie, Genji, Zarya, guards on deck. Mako, Angela, organizing storage. Moira, you have the lab today. The captain's and i will be working out some private issues on our own, as of now, get to work!" He ordered, everyone splitting up.

  
Moira gave Doomfist a small peck on his cheek, "Thank you dearest."  
"Of course."

 

~~~

 

Jamie had a different version of how he lost his arm and his leg every time he told the story, and Genji was clever enough to realize that he forgot easily. So, the half formed man kept pestering Junkrat every two minutes how he lost his leg or arm and Jamison would always reply smoothly with a different thing.

  
"Alligator bit it off."

  
"Fought with a bear!"

  
"Once, me and Sharky got so hungry we had to eat me leg!"

  
"Born without it."

  
"Mako sat on me arm mate, on total accident, and he crushed it."

  
"One hell of a rugby tournament."

  
Genji couldn't contain his laughter anymore, his giggles rolling out and soon after his bellows. He slapped his knee as his cat tail curled up, "You-You! Oh... tell me how that rugby tournament went, please."

  
"Ah course mate! So-" Jamison started before Zarya interrupted him, waving one paw.

  
"No no. That story will take days, and your voice is wearing on me," The woman then looked to McCree, her small, fluffy tail shaking slightly, "Let cowboy tell us his story of arm."

  
Amélie just groaned as she continued to patrol, rolling her eyes as her gills flexed in annoyance. However the brunette American just chuckled as he looked at his now metal arm.

  
"Well darl', that story is a long one too, but i 'spose we got ourselves enough time to go over it," he laughed, readjusting the cigar in his mouth.

  
Junkrat perched awkwardly on a crate, his knees bent around and close to his shoulders, his arms between his legs. Zarya flopped down, one arm resting on her Canon-like gun. Genji perched himself on the railing of the ship like a cat, his tail swishing back and forth softly. Amélie rolled her eyes as she gracefully sat down, legs crossed. McCree chuckled, before he started.

 

~~~

 

"Do you usually only eat fish?" Angela asked in disbelief as she put, yet another box of dried fish on one of the storage shelves.

  
Mako only grunted in response from where he sat, as he sorted through the limited amounts of spices they had, scooting over some of the rice bags to make room. He used one meaty hand to rearrange the food, scooting over a few more carriers of beans.

  
"Does that top shelf have the dried beef?" Angela asked Mako, holding a bag of the stuff, "because i found some over here and i see theres some up there."

  
Mako nodded and continued shuffling as he finished up with the beans. He heard Angela take a few small steps closer to his position and he began to offer a hand to put up the food for her. However, he felt her skin light brush his as she reached over his shoulder, on her tip toes to reach.

  
Odd, pure raging pain seared through his shoulder. He flinched away from her slightly, the small needles inside his skin still picking him. Angela pulled her majestic wings tighter to her body, "Is... something wrong?" She asked as worry coated her accented voice.

  
"S' fine," he hissed as he stood, moving away from her before continuing his duties.

  
Angela tilted her head, why did he act so oddly? All she did was barely touch him.

 

~~~

 

"Jesse!" Reyes hissed as he stalked up to the man and the lazy crew mates as they listened to his story, "Patrol! Not story time!"

  
"Aw, but you know this one cap'! When we found that huge whale and named him 'Massive Dick', yeah?" His southern drawl coated his words.

  
"Oh was that one hell of a day..." Reyes remembered as he tapped his chin.

  
A shrill Australian voice urged him on, "Tell us mate!"

  
"Well..."

 

~~~

 

By lunch Moira, Mako, and Angela were really the only ones able to get anything done. Hanzo fell asleep on his perch, Sombra barely touched any of the barnacles, and the rest of the crew mates were lured into sharing stories.

  
Jamie was still telling one as he was served spiced dried fish. He took a breath to continue only to have Mako bend down and whisper some thing in his ear. He listened intently, his brows burrowing before they shot up in surprise. He yelped and backed away from the table, two wide eyes on Angela. The angel blinked her baby blue eyes in concern.

  
"Is everything-"

  
"Jamie and I will be eating on the deck today," Mako said calmly while Jamie just stared in fear at Angela. The large man grabbed the skinny Aussie arm, pulling him onto the deck.

  
Everyone turned to Angela, only to have the blonde shrug, "I have no idea what they are worried about... I hope I didn't do anything bad!"   
Genji nodded, "Angela never makes anyone mad. Wonder what has gotten into them."

  
"Well whatever it is I hope they don't make a mess on my deck!" Co-captain Reyes hissed, crossing his arms, "Cause I'm not cleaning their crumbs."

 

~~~

 

After lunch, everyone got back to task. Angela and Mako went ahead and swept up the deck, seeing as they were finished with organizing. The blonde wiped her brow and smiled when they were done, Mako plopping down onto the wet wood of the ship.

  
The Angel shifted her wings, slowly opening them. The sun pointed off her feathers, making her seem to glow. The others who were on the deck stopped and stared at her beauty. She looked around at them all, suddenly getting flustered.

  
"Oh! I'm sorry... I just wanted to stretch them," she apologized, tucking them back in.

  
"No it's okay Angela," Genji placed a hand on her shoulder, "if you wish to stretch your wings and fly, that is fine."

  
There was a sudden loud gasp and a giggles as Junkrat tripped over himself to get to Angela. He stood up, brushing himself off and smiling, "Oi mate, can I fly too! Like, can I ride on ya or somethin'?"

  
"Jamie, you can't do that," Mako rumbled, eyeing him, "Dont, you'll-"   
"Ill wear gloves ya fat man," Junkrat hissed as he reached into his pocket and pulled out one rubber glove, yanking it on all while glaring at his large friend.

  
Angela and the others just watched in confusion. Jamie eventually turned back to the blonde woman, "Ya grab me hand, and fly away, and then ill fly too mate!"

  
"O-okay..." Angela hesitantly agreed. She was worried about carrying the skinny Aussie, afraid she would drop him.

  
But, the blue eyed angel mustered up the guts to grab a hold of his one flesh hand, she spread her wings, taking a breath, before letting out a mighty flap. The gusts of wind from her wing strokes ruffled everyone's on the decks hair. She flew over the ship, surprised at how light Jamie really was. He whooped and hollered as the deck of crew below him cheered.

  
All except for Mako, who glared through his mask at Jamie. They both knew what a stupid idea it was, yet the skinny pyromaniac went ahead and followed through.

  
Angela then began to soar, spreading her wings as she neared the ocean. She tilted herself slightly, her fluffy white wing grazing the water, sending droplets onto Junkrats face. He giggled and stuck his peg leg into the water, watching how it parted and splashed around it.   
The blonde then evened out her wings, lifting and pushing up again to make them go higher. Maybe Jamie would like to see a cloud... if she could find any low ones.

  
She swirled and circled, Jamie giggling away and cheering. He was enjoying himself so much, Angela smiled along with him. He then began to kind of swing from Angela's arm, pushing himself back and forth and back and forth. The blonde angel cried out, scared he was going to make her arm give up.

  
The weight of Jamie was taking a toll on Angela, as she tried to muster out a stop she heard rather than saw Jamie let go. He let out an unholy screech, almost like that of some other world. She spotted him as he wiggled around in the air, screaming.

  
Thinking fast, adrenaline pumped through her, she closed her wings and dove after him. She almost swam through the air to grab the guy. When she was within arms length of him, she grabbed him around the waist, seeing as his gloved hand was just frantically waving around in the air. She swap her wings as soon as she got both arms around him, slowing them down. She then flapped as hard as she could. The water they were closing in on spreading from the force of her wings. She flew up, panting.

  
"Are you alright-" Angela began to ask, only to have the smell of some thing burning hitting her nose. Jamie was shrieking, the skin around her arms turning a slight black color as he was burnt by....   
Her touch...?

  
It all hit her like a wave, she suddenly realized why Mako and Junkrat were so hesitant to be near her. She fumbled, and grabbing his gloved hand, began to fly back to the ship. Mako reached out and grabbed Jamison like a child before she could even land. Jamison was whimpering like a dog, scratching at the burn marks she left.  Mako looked at her, but not in a mean way, in an apologetic way. He then went back to inspecting the skinny Aussies burn marks around his waist.

  
"Why is he burnt?" Genji wondered aloud as he closed in around the amber eyed freak. So did everyone else on the ship, except Moira who was just staring at Angela in horror.

  
"You-you monster! You mean to hurt us all, don't you? Fallen angels, stupid with power-" Moira pointed an accusing finger at Angela, only to have Mako interrupt her.

  
"As a scientist, I thought you would know that some angels cannot control certain powers in certain situations. Maybe the adrenaline Angela felt was strong enough to make her summon a weaker version of some sort of fire power," Mako stood up to ginger haired woman.

  
Moira stared at him before looking at Angela, reaching out and poking her skin, "Fascinating..."

  
"Now, don't you go and preform little experiments on our medic," Jesse McCree chuckled. Moira just rolled her eyes at him as a smirk played at her mouth.

  
"Cowboys, always assuming the worst."

  
Angela just smiled as she approached Jamie and Mako, loudly stating, "We need to give him a little check up, make sure he's not too hurt."   
Mako chuckled and grunted in agreement, tilted his head in a motion to follow him. The blonde angel did, Mako bringing them into their sleeping quarters where they rested Jamie on to the large maker man's bed.

  
The blonde man was still groaning as he picked at the flaking skin. Mako sighed and grabbed his hand, "Dont pick at it, you'll make it worse." He then turned and began to go through his things, "I have an ointment in case this ever happened, but I can't find..." He kept preaching through a chest full of clothes and other things.   
Angela just watched him, sighing, "I'm sorry to both of you... I didn't realize..."

  
"Yeah..." Junkrat spoke up, "I didn't know you'd hurt us so bad, I mean, I've heard stories of mates and Sheilas like you hurting us demon folk but... Never thought they were true."

  
"Idiot," Mako grumbled, "I've told you about times I was burnt."  
Angela giggled and looked back at Mako, smiling. "Don't worry, I'll try not to burn you guys again. I'm more surprised that Reyes would allow such powerful beings to be on his ship."

  
"He doesn't," Mako replied as he found the ointment and began to scoop the stuff out and onto Jamie's burnt skin. The blonde hissed and arched his back, whacking away Mako's hand. The huge man growled, only to have Angela pipe up in a super sweet voice.

  
"Its okay Jamison, it will hurt now, but it'll make you feel so much better in a few minutes," she smiled at him, her blue eyes sweet, "Youll go back to looking like your normal self."

  
Jamie grumbled and allowed Mako Roadhog gently smear the ointment on him. They sat in silence for a few beats, before Angela spoke again, "Never expected demons to look like you guys, usually told they look more... frightening."

  
Jamison laughed, "Even in our human forms, we look scary, been told a hundred times! Roight mate?" He swatted Mako's arm.

  
Mako just grunted in agreement, Angela looking at Mako in horror, "Who has been saying that? That's so mean! You guys look great."

  
Mako froze and blushed, Jamison just nodding along with the blonde, "Too roight mate!!"

  
"But... why are you guys here? If you're demons, should you be... in hell?" The blonde angel asked as Mako finished up rubbing the medicine on Jamie.

  
"Cant tell ya that," Junkrat shrugged, his amber eyes alight with mischief, "Top secret work for Lucifer."

  
Angela just smiled and nodded, "Well, I wish you well on your mission from hell." She turned to Mako, who had just put away the ointment, "You are quite a clever man, coming up with that excuse for Jamie being burnt. I appreciate how much you care for your little friend." She patted his shoulder (more like his bicep from how tall he was) only to have him flinch away.

  
"Oh my God! I'm so sorry!" Angela covered her mouth. "I'm a very physically affectionate person, and I totally forgot-"

  
"Its okay, not enough contact to burn me," Mako assured her, thinking how cute it was to have her worrying so much.

  
Angela smiled at him, appreciation in her gaze.

 

~~~

 

"Your highness," a shadowy figure bowed, their green eyes glowing in the darkness of the room. A person was wiggling in their grip, a cloak on them, the hood up as to conceal their identity.

  
"Yes, what is it? Another spy?" A very bored looking woman with purple eyes and flowy silver hair asked. She straightened her crown from the large throne like chair she sat in, yawning.

  
"Yes, your majesty," the green eyed shadowy person threw the wiggling spy onto the ground, the cloaked human looking around in horror.

  
"I think you know what needs to be done," A male, who had simular hair to his wife, but blue eyes and a scruffy beard, said. He too wore a crown where he sat on a thrown, right next to the purple eyed woman.

  
The shadowy figure smiled, showing spaced, razor sharp teeth. The spy looked at them in horror, before letting out a silent scream as a shard of black concrete shot from the ground, piercing his heart. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you smarties out there, you may notice the chapter titles are a little familiar ;) 
> 
>  
> 
> May or may not be references.

**Author's Note:**

> to be be continued. 
> 
> I tried my best with the Spanish, I'm using online dictionaries but I wanted to do this so that the world would be more immersive. don't worry, more ships are coming soon, or at least implied. Hope you enjoyed this part! Comment and kudos if you want to.


End file.
